megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Man's Bone Chilling Quest
Skull Man's Bone Chilling Quest is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Skull Man. Skull Man, in this game, faces the Evil Energy. To get close enough, he must do battle with the Wraiths (which are this game's "Robot Masters"). Skull Man starts out with an arm cannon and his Skull Barrier. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Scientists rebuilding Skull Man} Text It was a few years after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world, and Mega Man reverted back to being Rock. Scientists around the world were rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good rather than evil. {Skull Man awakens.} Text And Skull Man was one of them. {Skull Man acts in a horror movie.} Text Skull Man got to take part in various horror movies, when not in battle against evil. {Explosions in city.} Text But it would not be long till he would have to fight for the cause of good. {Silhouettes of the eight main villains.} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo fought in the past had returned, and eight ghoulish robots known as the Wraiths were serving this evil force. {Skull Man gets ready.} Man Leave it to me, humans! I'll put this threat to rest in no time! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Robosaur Boneyard (his stage in Mega Man 4 (NES)) Boss: Super Ball Machine Granddaddy (large cannon) Stage Select (Wraiths) * Doubler Wraith {Clone weapon boss} ** Weapon: Shade Launcher (launches a clone to attack) ** Weakness: Grudge Hunter (it can hit the real boss--is not confused by the fakes) *** {Boss also has a platform maker} * Chrono Wraith {Time/Space weapon boss} ** Weapon: Mortality Grasp (a "screen nuke") ** Weakness: Dread Sword (it damages his clock) * Slime Wraith {Slime weapon boss} ** Weapon: Ghoul Slimer (a blob of slime thrown in a forward arc) ** Weakness: Remnant Powder (it dries him out) * Recoil Wraith {Spring weapon boss} ** Weapon: Spine Spring (a launching forward punch weapon) ** Weakness: Ghoul Slimer (it gums up his springs) * Talcum Wraith {Powder weapon boss} ** Weapon: Remnant Powder (a cloud of dust flung forward slowly, but can do multiple hits) ** Weakness: Horror Bomb * Exploder Wraith {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Horror Bomb (a bomb shot forward--can even blast barriers) ** Weakness: Mortality Grasp (it makes his bombs go off on him) *** {Boss also has a jetboard} * Slash Wraith {Sword weapon boss (close range)} ** Weapon: Dread Sword (a close range sword attack) ** Weakness: Shade Launcher * Searcher Wraith {Homing weapon boss} ** Weapon: Grudge Hunter (a skull-like homing shot) ** Weakness: Spine Spring Final Stages Final stages take place in the "Tower of Death." Tower of Death 1: Robot Graveyard Trail Boss: Skeleton Joe Captain (a stronger Skeleton Joe, with a skull shield and "Gemini Laser" shots; weak to Mortality Grasp) Tower of Death 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Imorm Dispenser (destroy seven Imorms, and the machine self-destructs) Tower of Death 3: Elevator Ascent Boss: Togehero Guard (shoots as it floats in a figure-eight pattern; weak to Ghoul Slimer--hit the eyes) Tower of Death 4: Parapets Boss: Sentry Skullmet (fires energy shots and missiles--weak to Grudge Hunter (hit the eyes)) Tower of Death 5: Main Heart {Boss Rush here} Boss: Giant Battonton (shoots "Gemini Lasers", drops bombs, and summons regular Battontons; weak to Horror Bomb) Tower of Death 6: Top of Tower (stormy night at final boss battle) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Dust Man Clone (weak to Remnant Powder) --Form 2: Evil Energy Reaper (weak to Shade Launcher) Category:Conceptual fan games